Gwenpool (Composite)
Summary Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole originally lived in a universe not unlike ours, a place where all super-heroes and super-villains were fictional characters that manifested through comic books, movies, and other media. Gwen's difficulty to find a job after having been unable to graduate from high school, combined with the fact all of her friends moved away, led her to submerge in fiction in order to escape from her reality and fantasize about a better world, becoming lazy and apathetic, to the chagrin of her parents. Through unrevealed means, Gwen and her brother Teddy ended up in the Prime Marvel Universe, thus becoming Gweenpool. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Gwendolyn "Gwen" Poole, Gweenpool Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Reader, Human, Composite Gweenpool Attack Potency: Varies | Transcendent level (Gwenpool powers are unbound by extradimensional magic. Is every version of Gwenpool herself even gwenpool's that aren't part of the comics. Defeated every character in marvel Universe till there was no character left. It's indicated many times , that her transcendent to comics as a whole extends to the entire Marvel setting. Exists outside of all panels and views them as spatially flat in relation to her own existence. Exists in the void in between comics, outside of all time and space being beyond the very story of Marvel itself. Basically exist on the same plane as writers and editors does. WOG and interviews indicates that Gwenpool is beyond any and every story in Marvel and that her powers is only limited to the readers) Dimensionality: Devoid Travel Speed: Irrelevant, likely Omnipresent (Stated to be able to appear anywhere and everywhere she desires, being capable of appearing even in people's flashbacks and memories all at once) Combat Speed: Irrelevant Reaction Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Varies | Transcendental Durability: Varies | Transcendent level Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevant Powers and Abilities: Plot Manipulation (Type 4), Toon Force, Reality Warping, Text Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Hammerspace, Memory Manipulation, Acausality (Type 2; Her past and present are self retconning singularities. Type 1; Has no concrete past, present or future. Is resistant to actions she causes in time), Clairvoyance, w:c:vsbattles:[[Spatial Manipulation|Spatial Manipulation]], Time Travel, 4th Wall Awareness, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9; Will continue to exist so long people read her comics and remember the idea of her character), Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Immersion (Can enter and exit comic panels), likely Abstract Existence (Type 1) and Non-Corporeal (It's stated that every appearance outside of her comics, is a representation of Gweenpool herself, whether it be cosplay, fanfiction, games and ETC), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1; Can interact with the idea of a comic book character, attacking their very conception), Power Mimicry (Capable of mimicking the powers of other fictional characters), Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Invulnerability, Resistance to w:c:vsbattles:[[Spatial Manipulation|Space]]-Time Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Existence Erasure and all marvel universe characters abilities Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: *'Editorial Oversight:' Gwen's powers are limited to what she would be editorially allowed to do. Because of this, the Trapster's exile to the Gutter Space was limited, and he mysteriously found himself back from there with not even the memory of ever encountering Gwenpool. Feats: * She warps reality via thoughts bubbles. * walks effortless on space & time. * Fictional awareness. * Can manipulate chapters. * Ripping holes in the fabric of reality. * Erase border panels. * Cut open some panels. * If she is the star of the show no one can hit her. * Exist beyond fictional understanding. Their existences are just comics books. * Walks on panels . * Can enterand leave panels. * She can exist outside of all panels. * Transcend beyond any fictional marvel character * Create Demonic narrators for spiderman head. * Even Deadpool wasn't aware of being inside a game. * Deadpool stated that gwenpool has outside forces. * Stated that Deadpool is bound by plot. Note: Characters who could perceive the whole multiverse couldn't perceive gwenpool gutterspace. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Comics Category:Marvel Category:Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Plot Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Text Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Void Users Category:Hammerspace Users Category:Memory Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concepts Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Immortals